Clear as Day
by adj1995
Summary: Songfic to the song Clear as Day by Scotty McCreery. TJ and Spinelli have been friends since they were little. How can one American football game change everything? OOC THIS IS MY FIRST SONG FIC! R&R


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Recess or the song Clear as Day by Scotty McCreery.**

There was a huge football game between East Lincoln County and West Lincoln County. They were the biggest rivals in the whole entire state. It was neck and neck the whole entire game. Finally, in over time, West Lincoln County won. The score was 90-85. It was the first time in the school's history that we beat East Lincoln County. I knew that there would be a huge party tonight at Ricky Bowman's house.

Spinelli's brother was on the football team with me, so I knew that she would be waiting for her brother at his car, and that she would be going to the party.

Spinelli was one of the popular girls, and, in my opinion, was also the most beautiful girl at school. She was 5 foot 5, had long black hair, and she had a mind of her own. Tonight is gonna be the night I give her my class ring, and ask her to be mine.

_You were sitting on that Silverado bumper_

_Outside of our locker room after the game_

_Glowing in the tan you got that summer_

_I walked by, and you said, Hey_

_Yeah, that night's still clear as day_

As I drove to Ricky Bowman's place I tried to calm myself down. I had known this girl since we were little, and everyone thought that we would end up dating one day. So this was nothing new. I got to the house mentally preparing myself for rejection.

_First time we'd ever beat East Lincoln County_

_Big party down at Ricky Bowman's place_

_I walked up and you threw your arms around me_

_And whispered that you love to watch me play_

_Yeah, that night's sill clear as day_

I smiled at her knowing that when she hugged me she was the girl for me. I knew that this was going to be a night that I won't easily forget.

_There ain't one second times erased. _

_Every detail's still in place_

_You hold to what you love_

_Some things never fade_

_And that night's still clear as day_

I asked her to go out to the back porch with me to talk. I mentally thanked Ricky's parents for making the back porch enclosed. Outside it was raining cats and dogs, it was going to be a miserable drive home for me.

"Spin, I have something to ask you."

"Fire away Teej."

"Um… well… will you… willyoubemygirlfriend?" I finally managed to get out that sentence, but in a jumbled mess of words.

"Can you say that slower? I don't think I caught what you said." Spinelli smiled, I knew she caught what I said, but she liked watching me suffer.

"I said, will you be my girlfriend?" This time I held out my class ring. She looked at me and smiled the biggest smile I've seen.

"I would love to Teej." I walked behind her and undid her necklace, slipped the ring on the chain and fastened it up again.

_We went to get some fresh air on the back porch_

_I put my class ring by the cross on your gold chain_

_You backed my back against those cedar clapboards_

_My lips ain't never been kissed that way_

_Yeah that night's still clear as day_

At the moment she kissed me I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't want that to end. But eventually we remembered that we need to breathe. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and realized that she needed to go. I offered to drive her home, but she said that she needed to get her brother and leave otherwise he'd get so drunk that he couldn't get home.

_There ain't one second times erased. _

_Every detail's still in place_

_You hold to what you love_

_Some things never fade_

I didn't want this night to end, so I walked outside in the poring rain with her. I gave her one last kiss for the night while mentally planning out fist date.

_I walked you to your brother's Silverado_

_When he climbed behind the wheel he seemed okay_

_Last thing you said was I'll call you tomorrow_

_That's a call you never got to make_

_They blamed it on the fog and poring rain_

_Yeah, that night's still clear as day_

When I got home my mom told me that Spinelli and her brother had been in a car crash. There were no survivors. The papers blamed it on the weather, but I knew better. Her brother was too drunk to drive. I mentally kicked myself for not insisting that I drive her home. I should have offered to take her brother also. They should be alive.

For the next month I went into a deep state of depression. I really missed Spinelli, not only was she my girlfriend, but she was also my best friend. I could tell her anything.

Spinelli's parents gave me her cross necklace and my class ring. It took me 6 months until I was able to wear the necklace with out crying.

Everything about that time is still Clear as Day.

**I know the ending is sad, but I wanted to write a fic to this song. Please let me know what you think of it! R&R!**


End file.
